The present invention relates to a switch, which is incorporated in a dashboard and the like of a car, that changes the operation of electric devices of the car.
Conventional switches, which are incorporated in a dashboard and the like of a car, correspond to electric devices of the car. FIG. 10 is a partial front view of the dashboard using the conventional switches, and shows ON-OFF switch 1 for a windshield wiper and push switch 2 for ejecting cleaning fluid.
ON-OFF switch 1 is a rocker switch for switching from a neutral position to a right or a left position. For example, in FIG. 10, when switch 1 is switched to the right position, the windshield wiper is operated slowly, and when switch 1 is switched to the left position, the windshield wiper is operated quickly.
When switch 2 is pushed, the cleaning fluid is ejected, and when switch 2 is released, switch 2 returns to an original position mechanically and ejecting of the cleaning fluid stops.
FIG. 10 shows a part of the dashboard, but an actual dashboard has many switches, e.g., switches for controlling an air-conditioning in the car, locking and unlocking a door key of the car or operating information devices.
The conventional switches incorporated in the dashboard correspond to electric devices of the car, and recent cars have various electric devices, so that many switches are incorporated in the dashboard. As a result, it is difficult for drivers to operate the many switches correctly and promptly.
A switch unifying a pushing switch and a rocker switch is disclosed in utility model laid-open No. S62-53538 and No. S62-53539 to solve the problems discussed above. However, the conventional switches disclosed above cannot provide enough click-feeling, and especially, the click-feeling deteriorates after repeated operations.
The present invention addresses the problems discussed above, and aims to provide a switch that can be simply incorporated in a dashboard and can be promptly operated. Because the switch has good maneuverability, the switch can prevent an erroneous operation by a driver.
The switch of present invention includes the following elements:
(a) a switch case,
(b) a rocker-button unit having a perforation thereon and a rotating shaft, which is located at a side of the rocker button unit and held at the switch case,
(c) a push-button unit inserted at the perforation movably and vertically, and
(d) a slider whose upper surface comes in contact with a lower surface of the push-button unit, the slider accommodated in the switch case movably and vertically.
This structure can provide the small switch having functions of a rocker switch and a push-button switch, so that an area for incorporating the switch becomes small.